


Young justice supernatural oneshots

by Tullooa



Category: DCU, The Flash, Young Justice (Cartoon), batfam - Fandom
Genre: Demon AU, Demon Dick Grayson, Gen, Incubus Dick Grayson, M/M, Panic Room, Werewolf, Werewolf AU, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tullooa/pseuds/Tullooa
Summary: A series of oneshots focussing on young justice characters.
Relationships: But it could be taken as friends, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Kudos: 16





	1. Werewolf wally

Dick stared at his best friend, the teenager was stuck in the panic room. Twisting, turning, near vomiting at a pace faster than sound itself. Barry was pacing around the observation room; this was his family, how could he be so stupid. Wally convulsed in pain before a CRACK was heard. The speedster screamed in pain. Barry was ready to move to his nephew’s side but Bruce was standing steadily at the door. 

“Out of the way Bruce, I need to help him.”  
Bruce sighed removing his cowl, “there is no helping him whilst he is in this state; all that will happen if you go in there is you’ll get bit!”  
“He’s my nephew!”  
“So he’ll feel even more guilty if he bites you. Sit down where you’re safe. The walls are padded anyways. He’s not going to hurt himself and we’ll get Megan in to make sure he’s okay.”

Dick watched through the monitor intensely, Wally had properly changed into a wolf now. The large animal built up his ginger fur growling at the padded wall the creature started sprinting towards it, slower than he could ever in human form. No speed force?

Before Dick could realistically blink Barry had ran into the safe room towards the werewolf. It ran at him ferociously however it could not keep up with his uncles speed. 

“Wally, you’re safe to we’ll get Zatana to come over and check you out.”

The wolf simply growled not understanding the words coming from his uncles mouth. Would a mind reader even be effective. 

“He needs some stimulation, look he’s even looking for entertainment.”  
“Dick, go put your civilian clothing on and run to the pet store with Connor.”  
“Can’t you do it? You have superspeed.”  
“No I’m staying here.”

Dick started knocking on his friends door loudly. His tired looking friend opened the door, he yawned loudly as he stared at the other superhero. 

“What do you want, it’s 10 o clock dude.”  
“Come on we need to go to the store I’ll drive!”  
“Why?”  
“Please I’ll explain on the way.”  
“Fine.” He yawned loudly. 

The pair walked over to the 19 year olds Audi, it was best for driving through the small town near the mountain. Connor turned the radio up to some charts show. Turning to his friend he leaned back. 

“So why are you dragging me to a pet store at 10PM.”  
“Wally’s been bitten by a werewolf we thought nothing of it but he kind of insisted on going into the panic room. Flash forward to 9 O clock and suddenly he’s changing into a big wolf and in a tonne of pain. Now he’s just bored.”  
“What.”  
Dick stared to the window concerned for his friends wellbeing. “Wally is a werewolf and I’m really worried about him.”

Connor facepalmed then sighed, werewolves exist? It wasn’t the most absurd thing in the world after all he was a half alien clone of the man of steel and an evil billionaire. But Jesus Christ werewolves. Does Wally still have superspeed as a werewolf? 

The pair arrived at the pet store. What do you even get a werewolf? They didn’t know his intelligence in wolf form never mind anything else. He guessed the safe bet would be things to chew on. And maybe some things for him to run around with. 

They returned to the car with a few bags of stuff, Connor was falling asleep in the passenger side by the time Dick reached the car. The guy must have been sleepy. The ride back to the mountains was even longer then the ride to the store. Bumpy roads made it difficult to traverse the terrain back to the parking garage. Come on. Hurry up. 

After arriving at the mountain Dick practically threw the bags at flash before slumping over into one of the warm chairs Bruce had provided. Wally had already gotten to the toys and Dick couldn’t keep his eyes open. 

The morning arrived swiftly, Dick must have fallen asleep during that time as Wally was no longer in the panic room and was instead sitting on the computer. He looked different... like the kind of different where it it doesn’t make itself immediately obvious. Wally had a thick ginger beard on his chin which he continuously scratched whilst searching on the computer. His nails were also quite long and slightly yellowed, and he seemed slightly broader than when he first walked into the panic room. 

“Hey,” he spoke in a low raspy voice. “Sorry my body’s not used to the fluidity of changing yet. I don’t know when it will be.”  
“Slow down,” Dick calmly spoke. “So you’re a werewolf. Do you know if it’s permanent or not.”  
“Bruce thinks it is permanent he’s doing some tests now but as long as everyone’s okay with me I’m probably going to stay like this if the cure is difficult or risky.”

Wally smiled, he was still the same guy as before the bite. He was just tired and dealing with the aftermath of breaking all 206 bones at once twice in one night. Surprisingly, Wally had caught onto the other mans fear. Like some sort of dog his eyes softened innocently, he walked over to his friend and kneeled in front of him. Dick noted this behavioural change in his head. 

“I’m still the same Wally I always have been. I can’t promise that we’ll ever go back to drive through movies on a full moon. But I can promise that I am the same guy I always have been. I’m just in a bit of pain and can’t be bothered to shower yet.”  
“I know I’m just worried about you. You were in a lot of pain last night.”  
“Oh was I?”  
“Yeah. You were screaming and crying. It was pretty scary.”  
“Well I’m fine now. I think I’m going to be honest I can’t remember much about last night. I think I can remember snippets at most.”

Bart sprinted into the room slamming the door behind him. Unsurprisingly Wally flinched away from the noise. Bart was practically vibrating he couldn’t sit still, the teen was about to ask a question the pair of young adults could tell. They mentally prepared themselves for whatever stupidity that was about to come out of the younger man’s question. 

“Wally is it true you’re a werewolf?”  
“Yeah now please can you stop shouting.”  
“Sorry...” Bart paused. “So werewolves can still have superspeed.”  
“Right now I do. But I don’t know about in wolf form, yet. Why?”  
“Just wondering.”

Bart sprinted back out of the room this time forgetting to close the door on his way out. Wally sped over to close it glad he hadn’t lost his powers. 

“What do you think that was about?”  
“Some sort of future thing probably.”  
“Yeah more than likely.”


	2. Demon Dick Grayson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick is a demon and hangs out at Wally’s house to hide from hunters

“Who the hell are you?” The young redhead spoke looking out of the window in his small Apartment.  
“A ghost.” The man spoke bluntly before moving, “listen ok you need to hide me ok just for like 10 minutes.”  
“Wait a minute.” He paused the dark haired creature repeatedly looked out of the window. “I recognise you.”  
“Shut the curtains.”  
“Why?”  
“Just shut them okay.”

The dark haired man jumped over the couch, he wasn’t a ghost that was for sure. Judging by how gracefully he jumped over the cheap couch the man must have done what freerunning, parkour, maybe even gymnastics. And he had horns just sitting there on the top of his head. Whatever he was he didn’t want Wally to know. 

“I think I know who you are you know?”  
“Sure you do. I’m a ghost, enough said.”  
“Nah you’re Bruce Waynes kid. I see you on the news all the time.”  
“Oh god fine. I’m Dick Grayson. I’m half demon and right now I’m in a hella large bit of danger.”  
“Hella?”  
“Yes okay pun intended whatever. Please help I’m being chased across the City.”

The demon looked to the front door which was fully in view. He could be seen immediately if someone decided to barge in. 

“I’m calling my uncle.”  
“What why?”  
“Well he can protect us, what are you getting chased by anyways.”  
“Demon hunters.” Dick paused. He looked to be thinking, and suddenly his mood changed. “I’m sorry it’s because of the blood moon. I can’t use a glamor. Blood moons make my magic pretty impossible to use. Hunters know this so go after anyone who doesn’t exactly look human. I didn’t realise it was tonight and I got caught.” 

Wally decided to have a good look at the demon’s features. Out of his hair sprung two horns which curled to the back of his head, and his ears were pointed slightly, he remembered seeing art of where a demon had pierced his ears with gold and other jewellery. Piercing blue eyes contained streaks of red, and small but sharp fangs edged on his lips. 

“Hey, Oi what’s your name. Stop staring at me.” Dick spoke uncomfortably. “I’m not some book to study y’ know.”  
“Sorry.”

Wally shied away, he looked down and stared at his hands. Dick looked into the window again, the city had started to sleep at this point. The traffic had calmed and stores started closing. 

“Hey can I borrow a hoodie? I only have my jacket and I wanna hide my horns.”  
“Um yeah.”

Wally walked to his closet. He grabbed one of the only oversized hoodies he owned (it may have been from an ex) and threw it to the taller man. Who had taken his jacket off showing his muscled arms underneath the blue tee shirt. Funnily enough he noticed the demon had a tail like what you would imagine a cartoon devil to have it even had a little ace of spades type deal at the bottom and a ring around it too. It stayed around his shirt wrapped around his waist like a belt. 

“My name’s Wally.”  
“Nice name, nice hoodie too.” He spoke a lot calmer than before.

The demon settled into the hoodie pulling it over his head and hiding most of his demonic features. He actually suited the hoodie funnily enough. Wally moved to the couch and turned the small tv on. The logo for Netflix came across the screen. 

“How about me and you watch a film.”  
“Um sure it’s not like I can go anywhere.”

The pair found a film and sat at opposite sides of the couch it was only 10 PM so if all went to plan Wally could still get some sleep in. The demon seemed to calm down even getting his phone out to text someone. He smiled after looking at his phone. Then Wally received a new Twitter follower, @dickieG has followed you. He followed him back. 

“So what kind of demon are you anyways?”  
“Oh.” His eyes went shifty and he immediately started to tense. “Please don’t freak out. We’re not like how everyone says we are.” He seemed to be getting upset.  
“Hey it’s cool. Look I let you stay in my house after basically breaking in.”  
“I’m an incubus. But like we aren’t all bad. I get energy from affection. Plus I’m only half so like double whammy. I promise I’m good don’t hurt me.”  
“Oh.”  
“Oh no. I’ve freaked you out. It’s okay the hunters probably gone now I’ll go.”  
“No, it’s cool. You can stay.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah of course are you okay though you seemed really scared.”  
“I’m fine can we watch the movie please?”

The movie continued and Wally started to feel extremely tired, was he really going to fall asleep right next to a stranger much less a demon. He guessed so as he settled into his pillow and started to drift off. 

Wally awoke a few hours later, the demon was snoring peacefully on his couch. He walked over to his phone which was charging at the wall. 4:30 AM god he slept longer than expected. Sunrise was in a few hours, he wondered what the demon was even doing in central city it was a four hour train ride and train system cross country wasn’t that great either. It had to be some business trip with the Wayne’s or maybe he was doing some public speaking philanthropy business -he did that a lot. Wally could always ask in the morning. 

He fell asleep again on the couch in his spot but awoke to the demon cooking breakfast later into the morning. At this point the demon looked normal again, and by god was he a lovely looking human. He stood tall and was quite buff. And his hair was curly and soft. Gold necklaces adorned his neck and the rings on his fingers shone in the cheap fluorescent lights. 

“Good morning I thought I should cook breakfast to thank you for helping me yesterday.”  
“Ooo. That sounds amazing. What are you cooking?”  
“Just some eggs and toast. I’m not the best chef.”

Dick turned around and smiled cheerfully, his blue eyes crinkled. He looked amazing as a human never mind how he made a demon form look cute. 

Wally being himself decided to just be open with his crush. “Hey, you know what you look pretty cute. How about I take you on a date?”  
“Sounds great where are you planning.”  
“How about we get some coffee?”  
Dick smiled, his head tilted a little bit. “Sure, do you know a place?”


End file.
